Return to Japan
by Di.M.H
Summary: Naru is faced with trouble. He returns to England for Gene's funeral when his father reveals something that makes his whole situation worse. He wants to be with Mai so much that he sneaks away with Lin to go back to Japan. ONE SHOT


_Return to Japan_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys sorry about not updating or uploading during the weekend, I was on vacation, anyway I hope you love this one, I wanted to make Naru tell the story since I only one story where he's telling the whole story and I have a lot of Mai telling the story, anyway, I hope you love this story, R&R please and thank you,"**

I stared out the window as we drove up to the house.

Lin pulled into the driveway of the house.

My mother was waiting for me.

I sighed before getting out the car.

I saw father standing beside her.

"Welcome home Noll," said father with a smile.

I nodded.

He led me inside.

"I have good news," he said.

"What is it father?" I asked.

"I have arranged a married between you and Lady Winter."

I wanted to shout at him but he's my father none the less.

"I'm afraid father that I must decline," I replied trying to remain calm.

"Noll," he said, "You have no choice in the matter."

"Father, am I almost eighteen which means I can make my own decisions."

"Noll, like it or not I'm your father and I have to decide what's best for you."

I really wanted to yell now but held myself back.

"Father I have found someone," I said without thinking which is something that I rarely do.

He looked at me.

"Noll," he said, "Did you just say you found a proper wife?"

"You may not think of proper but I do," I replied.

"Is it Hara-san?"

I could see the smile that crept up his face.

"No," I replied, "Hara-san is just a friend and besides someone else likes her anyway."

"It's not that little girl that your mother and I caught you talking to, is it?"

I looked at him trying to figure out who he meant.

I talked to Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san and Mai.

"That girl with short brown hair and matching eyes," he added.

I knew who he meant now.

"You mean Mai," I replied feeling my heart nearly shooting out of my chest at the mention of her name.

"Yes, that girl," he replied.

"What if it is her?" I asked realizing that I was getting a little defensive now.

"You need to be with someone of your own social class," he said.

I couldn't believe this.

My own father was discouraging me to be with the girl I love so much.

I had said something cruel to her and I knew if I went back she would never forgive me.

There were several times I wanted to go back and tell her how I felt about her but something held me back, no I know what held me back: what I said to Mai was still there.

How could I return to Japan now after I've done to her?

I could understand if she didn't want to see me after what I've said but still I wasn't going yet my own father get in the way of my feelings for Mai.

I felt like yelling to sky but didn't.

My father stared at me waiting for my answer.

I had to think safely on my next statement for it could be my last.

"I'm sorry," I whispered half-hoping he heard it.

"For what?" he asked.

"I can't just stay here and marry Winter-san," I replied, "I've found a life in Japan and it's with SPR and the ones who helped made it possible."

I wasn't sounding like myself but an image of Mai and I went soft.

How could one girl's existence do this much to me?

My father shook his head.

"Noll," he said.

I won't listen.

I walked past him into my office.

I sat there looking out the window.

Lin sat there typing away.

It had been four weeks since Gene's funeral and I've been stick here.

Father wouldn't listen about my plans to return to Japan.

He said I could return to Japan with my new "wife".

I couldn't picture myself with no one other than Mai.

Lin peered up at me.

"Noll," he said.

I looked at him.

"I know it's hard but please bear with it just a little longer."

I sighed.

"I can't Lin," I stated coldly hoping he would get the point.

"I can't just sit here when I should be in Japan running things. I can't imagine what Madoka has done to the office by now and what's going on when I'm not there."

"Just say, you can't be without Taniyama-san," he said.

Lin knew me better than my own parents did since he did raise me most of my life.

"I know that you miss her."

I knew denying it wouldn't work with him so I just sat there soaking it all in.

I love Mai.

I didn't think that was even possible for me since everyone in this world are complete morons.

For some reason Mai made me feel different than anyone I've ever met.

When she was around I felt strong and powerful like I could do anything just for her.

Her smile was painted in my mind.

When she laughs it takes my breath away.

When she grabs onto me when she scared or happy I feel warmth.

When she stared at me: my world lights up.

Her short brown hair I wanted to stroke it.

Her lips were so kissable that I couldn't help but imagining what it would be like kissing her all the time.

Every time she wears a skirt I just….(Too dirty not going into that.)

When she speaks her voice is like music or angels singing to my ears.

Lin stared at me even more as I started thinking about Mai.

I felt his eyes on me.

I glared at him hard hoping he would back off.

Lin shook his head then went back to his computer.

I sighed.

I stood up and walked out the office.

My mother was there walking about.

She smiled when she noticed me.

"Hello Noll," she said.

I nodded without a word.

She sighed and stared at me.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

I knew there was no point in hiding it from her.

"It's nothing," I replied knowing that wouldn't stop her.

She grabbed my arm and gave me a serious stare that she thinks will work but never does.

"I'm your mother," she said, "I know you better than that. Now tell me what the problem is dear?"

I sighed.

"Is it that Taniyama girl?" she asked.

I felt my heart popping out of my chest but it was only my imagination.

"I…"

"You're in love," she sang happily.

"Mother," I cried trying to silence her.

She stared at me then smiled.

"Then go to her Noll," she said suddenly.

I was taken back.

My mother wanted only what makes Gene and I happy but still I didn't think she would be like this.

"Noll, love is something you can never take for gait,' she said.

She smiled.

"Ife you love this girl then go to her."

I knew she was right.

I can't stop thinking about Mai and everything about her that I love about her.

My heart was saying the same as my mother but my logic side told me this was where I belong.

Sometimes it's difficult thinking logical all the time.

I turned to the stairs and headed down them.

"Good luck Noll!" I heard mother cry out.

I got to the door and pushed it open.

Lin stood there with his keys in hand.

"You can't get to the airport on foot," he said smirking.

I reminded myself to thank him later.

I nodded.

He led me to his car.

"I've already informed Madoka and told her we are on our way."

I just nodded then climbed inside the car.

We got to the airport.

Lin went to prices the tickets.

I felt something in my stomach flip.

"Come on Mai!" a voice cried out.

I froze.

I turned around to see two girls that I recognized.

They went to Mai's school; exactly they were her best friends.

I looked to see a girl with short brown hair stepping out the crowd.

She was beautiful as I remembered if possible maybe even more.

I felt my chest burn like a fire inside of me burning for Mai.

She was smiling which made it worse.

The three girls were laughing.

They were wearing their school uniforms.

I noticed more girls wearing the same uniform stepped out.

A teacher came from the crowd.

"Alright class," he said, "We got a lot to cover so please partner up."

Mai and her friends were in one group.

I had to call out to her and set it straight.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

I was taken by her beauty.

Lin appeared behind me.

"You should go after her," he said.

I wanted to do that but my legs wouldn't move.

I wasn't sure what to say or how I could put my own feelings into words.

Who says you have to use words to tell a person how you feel?

I've showed how I felt about Mai through my actions.

I knew that no one could read them but part of me was hoping that Mai would have.

I knew it was over between us after what I said to her.

I tried to push forward but couldn't.

I guess Mai and I were better off as employer and employee.

Lin touched my shoulder.

I felt a little push on my back.

I almost fell forward but caught myself.

I felt my body take off into a sprint.

I had to reach Mai in time and tell her that I was sorry for what I said.

I spotted her standing there leaning up against the fence of a church.

I was about to call out when a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes stepped out the church with his group.

He smiled at Mai.

Mai smiled back.

He held out his hand for her.

She took it.

I felt my heart rip in two.

The two teens smiled at each other as they walked.

I was scared.

Mai had found someone else and it wasn't me.

I made a fist at my side while graining my teeth.

I heard Lin's footsteps behind as I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry Noll," he said.

I could hear the pain in his own voice.

I knew that it was for my pain.

How could she do this to me?

I wanted to run after them and punch the boy's face in for taking Mai away from me.

This was her choice and she chose another man.

"Naru?" I heard a voice.

I looked up to see Mai staring at me in shock.

The boy she was with noticed me too.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly but that couldn't scar me.

I kept my cool.

"He's just a friend," Mai replied calming the boy.

"Oh okay," said the boy.

"Come on, Mai!" her friends called.

"Hachi-kun," said Mai, "Let's go, everyone's leaving us behind."

"I thought you wanted some alone time Mai-chan?" the boy asked.

Hearing Mai call this boy "kun" only added to the pain.

"Okay, first thing I'm a year older than you," said Mai, "And second thing, I don't like you like that! So stop acting like you're my boyfriend!"

My heart light up.

The boy growled and stared at her.

"You needed someone and I was there for you," he hissed.

"All you want is sex!" Mai shouted, "I have no interest in that!'

"What's your problem Mai-chan?" the boy shouted.

The boy swung his fist at Mai's face.

I quickly grabbed his fist before it made its mark.

Mai stared at me in shock.

I felt my rage burning inside of me.

I began to squeeze his knuckles.

"Let me go!"he shouted, "Or I'll…."

I didn't let him finish.

Lin had to pull me away from him before I turned his knuckles blue.

"That's enough Noll," he said.

"Noll!" a voice cried out.

I turned to see Madoka standing there.

I turned to Mai.

"She won't let me go without her," she murmured.

Madoka walked toward us.

"Who's watching the office?" I asked.

"Bou-san," Madoka replied.

She noticed the boy.

"What did you do?" she asked.

I didn't answer.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," she answered for me.

Madoka sighed.

"I'll be stopping by to see your parents very soon,' she said, "Let's go Mai-chan."

"Coming Mori-san," Mai called back.

"It was nice seeing you again Lin-san," she said to Lin.

I felt my heart rip apart once again.

"Thanks," she said.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

She pulled away quickly realizing what she was doing.

I wished she could've done it much longer than that.

"I'm sorry," she cried out embarrassed.

I wanted to tell her it was fine but Lin placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll see you soon Taniyama-san," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

She took off.

"Why did you stop me!" I roared out, "I was so close to tell her the truth!"

He smirked at me.

"Well then," he said pushing me forward.

"If you want her, then go get her."

My body took off into a sprint once more.

I ran down the street.

I saw Mai walking onto a bus.

I was going to yell when the bus took off.

I ran after it knowing that it was useless.

I stopped to catch my breath.

I watched as the love of my life rode away.

My heart ripped apart.

I sighed and walked away.

I sat there in my seat heading to Japan.

The plane landed in Japan around 2:00 p.m.

Lin grabbed the bags.

I walked out the plane.

I looked up to see Hara-san, Yasuhara-san, Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, John, Madoka and Mai all standing there waiting for me.

Madoka walked toward me.

"Mai-chan and I were only in England for a few days since her class was on a trip field there," she explained, "We saw you on our last day there."

I nodded.

Bou-san helped Lin with the bags.

Hara-san and Mai both walked toward me.

"How was your trip?" Hara-san asked with her sleeve to her mouth as usual.

Mai gave me a warm smile which made my heart pound against the walls of my chest.

John smiled at me as well.

I nodded.

"Hey Kiddo," Bou-san called to Mai.

"We'll be late."

Mai looked at her phone.

"Oops," she said, "Okay."

"We got go,' said Bou-san, "Let's go kiddo."

"Wait up!" Mai called out running after him.

I watched as they took off.

"Mai is in a band in school," Matsuzaki-san explained, "Bou-san has been kind of the band's teacher."

Since he was in a band that would make sense.

I nodded.

Madoka led Lin to the van.

Bou-san placed the bags he was carrying into the back of the van.

"Mind if I steal your assistant Mori-san?" he asked pointing to Mai with his thumb.

Madoka smiled.

"Alright, just take care of her," she replied.

Bou-san laughed.

I felt a hand touch mine.

I looked down to see Mai staring at me.

"We need to talk," she said.

I felt nervous but followed her calmly.

We were alone in a small alley.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened between us," she said.

"I said some things that I shouldn't but you have to understand that I…"

I cut her off with a kiss.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I was a few inches away from her and I couldn't stay not be able to kiss her.

I could feel her body tense up from shock but then relax.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her close.

It was unbelievable!

It was like heaven.

It was better than I imagined.

We pulled away for air.

She stared at me confused which only made her look cute.

I smirked at her.

She was speechless.

I wanted more.

The taste of her lips was so overwhelming for me.

"What the heck?" she roared pushing me away at arm's length.

"What's gotten into you Naru?" she cried, "I was going to say that I..."

"That you what?" I asked.

She sighed.

"That I love you," she said turning her head blushing.

I chuckled.

"Why do you think I kissed you?" I asked teasing her as well as flatting.

She growled and banged her fist on my chest angrily.

"You jerk!" she shouted.

We kissed again.

It was better than the first.

She pulled away when Bou-san called to her.

"Come on kiddo," he called.

"Coming," she called back happily.

She turned to me.

"Are you going to be in the office anytime soon?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, "Tomorrow."

She smiled.

"Okay, see you then," she said kissing my cheek.

I wanted her to stay but I knew she couldn't.

I kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mai," I whispered in her ear.

She stared at me wide eyed but then smiled.

I love that beautiful smile of hers.

"I love you too Noll," she said giggling.

I rolled my eyes.

She giggled again.

I must have looked cute to her.

She took off after Bou-san.

I sighed and walked out of the alley way.

Lin was standing there smirking at me.

"So, you told her," he said.

"You didn't have to spy on us," I hissed at him.

He chuckled.

"Noll, I am in charge of you while we're here," he said, "I need to know what's going in your life."

"Not my love life," I growled.

"That's my job," said Madoka appearing beside Lin.

I rolled my eyes.

I walked to the van.

Everyone else were gone.

Lin drove us to the office.

I looked out the window smiling to myself.

Gene appeared in my reflection smiling at me.

_"I knew you had a heart," _he said teasingly.

Even in death he likes to tease me.

I sighed.

Finally I had the girl I love as my girlfriend and nothing could take her away from me ver again. I would even get in my parents way if I needed to.

The end, or is it?


End file.
